


Between You And Me, This Is How Grown Ups Behave by Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale

by Ibrahil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU- Everybody is Wolf, F/M, M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter es el encargado de llevar a su sobrino a la escuela, conoce a John Stilinski el padre del pequeño e inquieto Stiles. Los días pasan entre coqueteos de Peter y evasivas de John hasta que finalmente surge el amor espontaneo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You And Me, This Is How Grown Ups Behave by Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el kinkmeme 3.0 de esteenwolf

Vamos, que sí, que le jode, pero el ceño fruncido de Derek Hale de siete años no es nada adorable y muy difícil de ignorar, en especial porque su mirada se está clavando en la nuca del Alpha que solo suspira, sabiendo que el hijo de su hermana tiene la misma actitud testaruda de esta; y que por más que se niegue a aceptarlo, él siempre ha tenido un lado suave, como todo Alpha, por los niños de la manada.

 

Se levantó pesadamente del sofá y tomo la mochila del chico que estaba en la mesa, ayudando a Derek a colocársela.

 

\- Para ser tan serio, tienes unas mañas de niño mimado. – Peter alzo una de sus cejas, ajustando las correas de la mochila antes de ponerse de pie. – anda, antes de que me arrepienta y te deje en mitad de la carretera.

 

Por repuesta recibió un sonido despectivo por parte de él pequeño que le valió un coscorrón en la cabeza que ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir siempre que conseguía poner a Peter Hale a la defensiva. Lo subió al auto y le coloco el cinturón de seguridad y luego tomo el lugar en el asiento del copiloto en su poderoso Camaro Azul, arranco el motor, viendo de reojo como su sobrino tenía una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro.

 

Le gustaba el chico y su actitud austera, y ese temple que siempre tenía, tan distinto a él que era abierto y perverso, hasta rayar en lo maligno, pero sin verdadera maldad, solo muchas ganas de joderle la paciencia a todo aquel que conocía. Era de esa forma como se sentía con las personas que le rodeaban muy a menudo.

 

No esperaba conocer a nadie a corto plazo que quisiera salir con él por más de una semana y por más razón que simple sexo, no, aún no había conocido a nadie dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo, en especial desde lo que había ocurrido con su ultimo amante, quien había sido expulsado del pueblo. Vamos, que sí, que no tenía el mejor record de relaciones sociales, pero tenía una amistad solida con uno de los cazadores del pueblo, Chris Argent, y se llevaba bien con su hermana, y ahora, hacía de canguro a su sobrino.

 

\- Vamos, chico, a la escuela. – se quedó mirando a Derek que le devolvió la mirada, y allí estaba de nuevo su ceño fruncido. – no entiendo, ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunta, queriendo irse de una vez. - ¿Quieres que te lleve? ¿Adentro? ¿Qué carajos? – lanzando un suspiro al aire de resignación, se bajó del auto, rodeándolo para bajar a su sobrino.

 

Fue allí como un auto de policía capto su atención, bueno, no el auto en sí, más bien el rubio de altura media y fornido que se bajaba, con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto alguna vez. Se relamió los labios sin apartar los ojos del hombre que ahora bajaba a un pequeño revoltosillo que saltaba emocionado, y hablaba sin parar. Se preguntó que excusa podría usar para hablar con un hombre tan atractivo y de tan afable apariencia; si es que se le veía sumamente atractivo, con su chaqueta de cuero que le identificaba como oficial de Beacon Hills, sus pantalones apretados y su joven actitud, emocionado de tener un chiquillo tan hablador.

 

Unos golpes en el vidrio a su espalda llamo su atención, y tuvo que girarse para ver que sucedía, Derek tenía el ceño ahora vuelto en una mueca de desesperación que solo veía en el cuándo estaba en verdaderos problemas. Por lo que abrió la puerta con preocupación, el corazón latiéndole.

 

\- Hey, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, sacándole del cinturón de seguridad y dejándolo fuera del auto, pero Derek no espero por él, no, corrió cruzando el pasillo de cemento que los separaba del auto de policía sin mirar atrás, sin despedirse.

 

Fue en ese instante en el que verdaderamente noto que tenía una oportunidad de hablar con ese hombre sin ser extraño y sonar soez ante alguien que de verdad le había atraído, es que no era el único que se había fijado en él. UN vistazo rápido a su alrededor y se fijó en las madres que miraban al aspirante a Sheriff con dulzura, como si quisieran abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo, y al mismo tiempo, querían comérselo en porciones pequeñas, como él.

 

Una aspiración rápida con su inteligente nariz y de inmediato supo que el hombre era un beta, un Beta envuelto en el aroma de un Omega, que provenía del niño que ahora llevaba en brazos y que señalaba con emoción a su sobrino.

 

\- Oh, ahora entiendo, pequeña perra, ese Omega era todo lo que querías. – Peter se rio, alcanzando a su sobrino con pasos largos y atrapándolo justo a tiempo, antes de que el oficia bajara a su hijo de sus brazos y lo dejara acercarse a Derek, quien no pudo moverse dado el fuerte agarre al que su tío le tenía sometido.

 

El pequeño Omega dudo en seguir, vacilando cuando se vio enfrentado con el poderoso olor del Alpha. Peter lo analizo un momento antes de soltar a su sobrino, el chico era tierno, como mega tierno, con sus ojos castaños enormes y su sonrisita adorable de medio lado, y esos lunares que quería pinchar con su dedo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, si había algo más violento que un Alpha enfadado, era un Beta defendiendo a su camada.

 

\- Creo que no nos conocemos, soy John Stilinski, el padre de… Stiles. – señalo al chiquillo que ahora le hablaba a Derek con un siseo digno de un niño al que le faltaban sus dientes de leche frontales, sinceramente, Peter estaba asombrado del nivel de atención que su sobrino le daba al otro niño. – es un placer conocer al padre de Derek. – estiro su mano, esperando a que el Alpha la estrechara.

 

\- Claro, el placer es mío, dulzura. – Peter sonrió cuando al Beta se le colorearon las mejillas ligeramente. – pero, no soy el padre de este travieso. – le dio un coscorrón a Derek que aparento ser juguetón pero que en realidad le dolió al niño que lo fulmino con la mirada, por fortuna, Peter tenía los ojos de Stilinski sobre el mientras el hijo de este acariciaba a Derek con preocupación. – soy su tío, y mi nombre es Peter Hale… - estrecho la mano de John, acariciando con su dedo pulgar la mano del oficial, como un gesto sugerente que hizo al Beta suspirar.

 

\- Uh… sí. – parecía incomodo cuando Peter por fin soltó su mano, pero poca atención prestaba el Alpha a esto, solo podía recrearse en esos hermosos ojos claros que le devolvían una mirada insegura al sentir como el Alpha intentaba seducirlo con su esencia. – gracias, señor Hale.

 

\- Oh, Peter, por favor, llámeme Peter. – finalmente dejo esas manos callosas ir, seguramente del manejo constante de su arma en entrenamientos o en servicio, no sabía, no quería preguntar aun, pero era obvio para Hale que le interesaba este hombre, que había algo en su olor y en su forma de ser que le atraía sin remedio. - ¿sabes? Ahora que estamos dejando a los chicos aquí, podríamos ir por un café…

 

\- Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento, pero tengo que ir a trabajar, si quiero ser el Sheriff del pueblo tengo que poner mucho esfuerzo. – tenía una mueca de pena en su rostro, pero el instinto de Alpha de Peter le decía que lo único que quería era quitárselo de encima por el momento, alejarse de él y resguardarse en lo que fuera que le tenía con los nervios de punta.

 

Quizás este Beta nunca había tenido un Alpha en su vida, tal vez su esposa era una Omega como el chiquillo con el olor a caramelo.

 

\- Claro, será otro día, quizás mañana. – no perdió esperanza por el rechazo mientras veía al hombre agacharse y acomodarle la ropa a su hijo.

 

\- Stiles, compórtate en la escuela, y por favor, cariño, no corrijas a la maestra… - le pidió tomando los redondos cachetes del pequeño. - ¿si, amor?

 

\- Si, papi.

 

\- Bien, ¿Por qué tú y Derek no van adentro? – le dio un beso a su hijo, dándole un suave empujoncito al pequeño Stiles que Peter imito, casi mandando al suelo a Derek que le gruño antes de trotar detrás del pequeño Omega que iba dando saltos.

 

\- Es bastante animoso el chico…

 

\- Si, es un milagro, despues de lo que le ocurrió a su madre… - John le miro con una sonrisa muy penosa. – lo siento, me tengo que ir a trabajar, pero fue un placer conocerlo, y por favor, hágale saber a la señora Hale que le deseo un buen día. – hizo el ademan de marcharse, pero la mirada penetrante de Peter le hizo mirar hacia atrás, sus ojos claros encontrándose con la mirada hambrienta del Alpha, que no se consiguió la lengua lo suficientemente rápido para detenerle.

 

-/-

 

Es un momento ilusionante el que ha vivido esa mañana. Por primera vez en más de año y medio, un Alpha ha fijado sus ojos en él, de una manera que de verdad no esperaba, ha sido torpe, burdo y hasta un poco tonto, pero le ha encantado y le ha dejado todo el día suspirando como un idiota mientras hacia el papeleo rutinario de sus superiores.

 

Cada vez que recuerda como estrecho su mano, las mejillas se le calientan de vergüenza por como su cuerpo se estremeció. Desde la muerte de su esposa, nadie nunca se había atrevido a ofrecerle compañía, ni siquiera de la sucia. No, todos le trataban con cuidado cuando se trataba de sus relaciones personales íntimas. Y era una estupidez, porque puede que año y media no fuera suficiente para superar la pérdida de su amada, puede que toda la vida no le alcanzara, pero Stiles le había demostrado unos meses despues, cuando había dejado de llorar, que la vida seguía, que el mundo continuaba aunque él se negara a avanzar, y este sujeto parecía ser una buena forma de dar un primer paso.

 

Aunque… él nunca había tenido que seducir a alguien, con su esposa todo había surgido con facilidad, solo había estallado, un día no estaban saliendo, al siguiente si, luego Stiles, y entonces habían sido felices, pero no para siempre. Y ahora, no se sentía capacitado para aceptar el coqueteo de este sujeto por más que le gustaría avanzar.

 

\- Es tan confuso… - enterró su rostro entre sus manos y gimoteo lastimeramente. - … ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? Quizás si estoy dudando es porque el sujeto es un psicópata… o porque de verdad tiene algo… - se detuvo, mirando el reflejo de su rostro en el líquido negro de su taza con café. – pero, ¿Qué mierdas digo? Si apenas lo conocí hoy y quizás no lo vea más nunca, es que me pierdo en unas cosas… no tengo remedio…

 

Rodo sus ojos, y volvió a meterse en su papeleo.

 

-/-

 

\- No esperaba que lo llevaras. – su hermana estaba allí, mirándole con picardía en sus ojos mientras hacia el desayuno ligero para ellos, no lo hacía más temprano porque Derek siempre se conformaba con un yogurt con cereal que ella ya compraba en cantidades industriales. – tengo huevos y tocino y cereal con chocolate, ¿Qué comes hoy? – cuestiono, colocando todo en la mesa, que ya Peter había ocupado, dando un suspiro.

 

\- ¿Por qué Cora o Laura no llevaron? ¿No son sus hermanas? ¿Y que con este pequeño Omega qué sigue? ¿Son como pareja o algo? Todo en mis días de primaria eran más fáciles, me preocupaba más meter cabezas en inodoros que meter mi otra cabeza en…

 

\- Peter, por favor. – su hermana le reprendió, dándole una mirada de enfado por las idioteces que para el tenían sentido. – Derek y Stiles son muy buenos amigos, aunque Stiles este mucho más tiempo con el hijo de Melissa McCall, ¿la recuerdas? Saliste con ella en la preparatoria. – ella le sonrió pícaramente, pero entonces noto como la mirada de su hermano estaba perdida en el plato de comida. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te molesta que Derek ya tenga una pareja?

 

\- No es eso… es… ¿conoces a el padre de Stilinski? – pregunto, usando su mejor cara de inocencia, que de inocente no tenía nada, en especial para alguien que le conocía también.

 

\- ¿En serio? – ella soltó el tenedor y se cruzó de brazos, justo como la madre de ambos hacia cuando se comportaban mal. – es viudo, y solo ha pasado más de un año… no puedes ir coqueteándole por ahí.

 

\- ¿Quién dice que le coqueteaba? ¿Y porque no? Un año es suficiente, Jesús, debe de tener las bolas azules o algo… - sonríe, con perversión, imaginando como seria atar ese poderoso cuerpo a su cama, pero la imagen desaparece cuando su hermana carraspea.

 

\- No.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- No vas a acercarte a él, no voy a dejar que arruines su periodo de adaptación. – se puso de pie, tomando su bowl de cereal y caminando a la sala, seguramente a ver televisión, dejándole a el no solo con la boca abierta, si no con millones de dudas por responder, empezando por el hecho de que no tenía ningún sentido no coquetearle a ese hermoso hombre que tanto le estaba jodiendo la cabeza.

 

Había sido un vistazo, no, había sido un flechazo, como si ese día hubiera estado destinado a ir y conseguírselo, en todo su esplendor; solo recordar su sonrisa amplia y como trataba a su cachorro le ponía cachondo, con un extra de su corazón bombeando sangre más rápidamente y un vacío en el estómago que le dolía.

 

\- Oh joder. – se tocó el pecho antes de morderse el labio y cerrar sus ojos. El gemido que salió de su boca cuando sintió su cuerpo expulsar sus feromonas de Alpha lo dejo mareado, antes de que soltara una risa oscura de diversión cuando escucho a su hermana quejarse de que se fuera a su habitación.

 

-/-

 

Al día siguiente, Derek y él están allí de primeros en la escuela, apenas y el sol está saliendo entre la bruma que ha cubierto el pueblo esa mañana, su sobrino estaba dormido en el auto, sorprendentemente con su ceño fruncido, seguramente hasta en su inconciencia estaba enfadado de que lo hubieran sacado tan temprano de casa.

 

Si, sentía pena, pero el chiquillo se estaba dando una siesta en el auto muy cómoda mientras él esperaba, mirando a donde podía aparecer un vehículo de policía, y aunque aparecieron dos vehículos, ninguno de ellos llevaba al pequeño Stiles y al apuesto oficial.

 

Cuando el mismo estaba quedándose dormido, su nariz capto el dulce olor a canela y miel que provenía del oficial de policía que le había encantado con su presencia, sonrió, despertándose rápidamente y despertando a Derek con un zarandeo nada gentil.

 

\- Despierta, mocoso. – se baja del auto antes de que Derek pueda terminar de abrir sus ojos, mirando a su tío como si quisiera matarlo, pero despues bajándose del auto por su cuenta, demostrándole que no es ningún idiota y que sabe hacerlo solo. Fue allí cuando Stiles, se acercó corriendo a Derek, escapando de los brazos de un muy preocupad y ligeramente escandalizado Stilinski, que le llamo hasta que vio a donde iba.

 

\- ¡Por dios, Stiles! No me des esos sustos, Tiles. – jadeo acercándose a donde Peter se encontraba, allí de pie, esperándole con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro perfilado. – oh… buenas días.

 

\- Buen día, futuro Sheriff. – Peter sonrió, moviendo con su pierna a Derek del camino, esta tenia a Stiles colgado del cuello. – sí que luces bien por las mañanas, fresco y vivo. – Peter siguió moviéndose, sabiendo que no estaba siendo justo con el hombre delante de él, cuyo cuerpo se había paralizado.

 

\- Uh, si, buen día, señor Hale… quiero, Peter. – se rasco nerviosamente la nuca y miro a su hijo que tenía los ojos fijos con curiosidad en su padre. – oh, Stiles, disculpe, tengo que llevar a mi hijo a clases, hoy la profesora quería que hablarme de algo. – sonrió, inclinándose y tomar a Stiles en brazos. – voy a llevarme a Derek, así no tienes que entrar… fue un placer verte hoy.

 

Dejo a Peter allí, de pie, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

 

-/-

 

Tres días despues, la historia se ha repetido en cada uno de ellos, Peter se lanza a las profundas aguas y cada una de esas veces acaba ahogándose. Es imposible que Stilinski le dé aunque sea una oportunidad para seguir adelante, y si habla de señales, pues son inexistentes, las únicas reacciones que logra sacar de él son las que produce su esencia de Alpha, y él nunca se ha guiado por eso, porque todo Beta u Omega sin pareja es capaz de ceder a su olor penetrante si el así lo desea.

 

Pero hay algo sobre este Beta que le sigue diciendo que está en lo cierto, que debe insistir un poco más en él. Ya todos los trucos se le han acabado, piensa que hay unos que tiene aún en su carta que no puede usar porque sí que lo arruinarían todo. Es en ese momento en el que decide que tiene que optar por otro método.

 

\- Eh, tu. – se acerca a Derek que en lugar de estar haciendo su tarea, está viendo televisión, una película de niños, seguramente para comentarla con el Omega que le sigue a todos lados por las mañanas. - ¿tú y Stiles nunca salen fuera de la escuela? – pregunta inocentemente, estirándose en el sofá y mirando a su sobrino que está sentado en el suelo.

 

\- A veces. – el niño se encogió de hombros. - ¿Por qué?

 

\- Solo preguntaba, quizás podías invitarle a algún lado, y ya sabes, darle un beso, ya va siendo hora de que hagas eso, ¿no? – le incito, riéndose cuándo la mirada penetrante de Derek se colocó sobre él.

 

\- ¿funcionara?

 

\- Claro que sí.

 

-/-

 

\- Mi hijo dice que Derek le ha invitado al parque. – Stilinski parece apenado de preguntar esa mañana, cuando Peter se acerca a saludarle con una sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿es eso cierto? No es que no confié en el pequeño Derek, pero quiero comprobar que tiene permiso. – le mira a los ojos con severidad, una que no esperaba que demostrara, pero lo de padre responsable a Peter nunca le ha ocasionado nada como ahora, que está a punto de llevarse una mano a su miembro que sin duda, está muy interesado en lo que tenga que decirle este sujeto.

 

\- Claro, Derek no es un chiquillo irresponsable, aunque yo que tu no confiaría mucho en él, se le nota que le gusta mucho tú chiquillo y ya sabes cómo son los niños, imparables y sin límites.

 

\- Oh… - le excito ver la preocupación inundar el rostro del hombre frente a él. - … ¿estará bien que vaya con él? ¿Estás seguro? Es que, yo confió en Stiles, bueno, no para dejarle ir al parque solo… oh… ni siquiera sé si podre llevarle…

 

\- Vamos, hombre, estoy seguro de que un Domingo libre tendrás que cogerte para ti y tu pequeño, que necesitas relajarte, se te ve en los hombros… - tuvo el descaro de usar sus manos para tocar a Stilinski, sujetándolo de sus hombros y apretándolos, sacando un gemido pornográfico de los labios entreabiertos. – Oh joder… - muchas madres le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y Peter se alejó con rapidez cuando el aspirante a Sheriff reacciono.

 

\- Oh… ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto! Y-Y-Yo… tengo que v-volver… - tartamudeo, alejándose de Hale y huyendo a su auto sin mirar atrás. – te dejare saber con Derek si podre llevarlos al parque. – jadeo, abriendo la puerta del auto de policía y saliendo de allí, sin mirar atrás o despedirse de Peter Hale que se quedó boquiabierto, con el corazón palpitándole desbocado.

 

Eso que había sentido era un chispazo, un chispazo muy potente que le había sacado una sonrisa perversa en sus labios, oh si, ese sujeto era definitivamente para él, no por nada estaba sintiendo ahora mismo como iba a desmayarse si no tomaba asiento pronto.

 

Oh, rezaría a cualquier dios lobuno para que el oficial pudiera llevar a su hijo, ya luego él se aparecería por sorpresa y ese sería su momento.

 

-/-

 

El Domingo por la mañana Talia no se pasó por su habitación, en lugar de ello, vistió a Derek lo monto en su auto y se marchó con él a dejarlo en el parque para luego irse a hacer la compra. No fue sino una hora despues cuando Peter abrió sus ojos al mini mundo frio que representaba su habitación, aunque afuera el mundo se estuviera achicharrando con el potente sol.

 

Camino perezosamente al lavabo, se froto la cara con agua y luego se cepillo los colmillos, para luego secarse el rostro y salir aun arrastrando los pies, se rasco el estómago, antes de mirar el reloj que no parecía querer enfocarse, puesto que sus ojos con sueño apenas y podían y ver de lejos.

 

\- Tsk… tengo hambre…

 

No fue sino hasta que paso al lado del microondas, que se dio cuenta de dos cosas, uno, la casa estaba vacía en su totalidad, y dos, la hora en el microondas le indicaba que era muy tarde, oh si era tan tarde que seguramente su sobrino ya debía de estar de regreso.

 

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda… - esa fue su letanía mientras corría a su auto, colocándose las sandalias de uno de sus abuelos, y tomando la chaqueta de su hermana que era lo que le combinaba con sus pantalones de chándal que siempre usaba para dormir, mierda,  ni tiempo le dio de recoger sus zapatillas, solo se subió al auto y apretó el acelerados, vamos, que para una oportunidad que tenia se quedaba dormido por haberse dormido tarde.

 

Bonita noche para que le atacaran los nervios de mierda.

 

Apenas llego al parque, troto lo más rápido que las sandalias le dejaron, llegando al centro del parque donde los encontró, el aspirante a Sheriff estaba sentado sobre una manta de picnic, mientras que los chicos estaban metros más adelante, jugando con un freesbie. Quiso tirarse al suelo y besarlo, pero en su lugar, alcanzo el sitio libre al lado de Stilinski y se dejó caer con pesadez.

 

\- ¡Woah! Oh… Peter… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te asaltaron? – el oficinal se inclinó sobre él, colocando sus manos en su pecho que subía y bajaba del esfuerzo de haber corrido sin parar.

 

Le examino, buscando alguna herida, sin darse cuenta que los ojos de Peter eran de un rojo carmesí y que le miraban con una atención especial, observando la preocupación que inundaba al Beta de adentro hacia afuera, una preocupación que paso a ser confusión cuando sus ojos color miel se fijaron en los suyos, pronto un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y un jadeo salió de sus labios.

 

\- ¿Peter?

 

\- Shhh… - soltando un último jadeo, tomo impulso para levantarse, sujetando a Stilinski de la barbilla antes de besarlo, o más bien, devorar su boca con extrema facilidad, sin necesidad de usar su aura de Alpha, solo apoyando su boca sobre la del oficial y moviendo su boca, recibiendo a cambio el mismo trato.

 

Se separaron con un temblor compartido, mirándose a los ojos, uno con confusión y el otro lleno de satisfacción. Sin saber que decirse, porque no había palabras que expresaran lo que se querían decir más que las típicas preguntas que los llenaban a ambos.

 

Voluntariamente, Stilinski se inclinó sobre él, besándole de nuevo, solo que esta vez solo fue un delicado toque de labios que se acabó antes de que realmente empezara.

 

\- ¿Papi?

 

\- Ahhh… ¡Stiles! – con rapidez, el adulto se giró hacia su hijo, viendo de inmediato la expresión de curiosidad en su hijo.

 

\- ¿Por qué besabas al tío Peter? – pregunto sentándose entre ambos adultos, el Alpha sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse con solo oler al pequeño Omega. - ¿es tu novio? ¿Cómo puede ser tu novio? ¿Voy a tener un pequeño hermanito?

 

\- Uh… esas son muchas preguntas, Stiles. – el padre parecía tan confundido como su hijo, pero también estaba asustado, y avergonzado por haberse olvidado de su pequeño momentáneamente. – pero, no, no vas a tener un hermanito, eso es imposible, dudo mucho que pueda darte un hermanito… ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor…

 

\- Pero porque…

 

\- Stiles. – Derek llamo al pequeño cachorro, moviendo entre sus manos el freesbie con indecisión. – ven. – el pequeño alborotado obedeció de inmediato, saltando en un pie hasta llegar a donde Derek estaba.

 

\- Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo esta noche? Mi hermana Talia estará encantada de que te quedes con los niños. – mintió, sabiendo que su hermana lo mataría si conseguía ponerle las manos encima. – podríamos… no sé, ir a comer a algún sitio… o si lo prefieres, hacer todo eso del picnic bajo la primera noche antes de Luna Llena. – miro con atención la expresión en el rostro del oficial, sabiendo el momento exacto en el que había claudicado. – no te arrepentirás.

 

\- No estoy seguro de eso, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que contigo estaré a salvo. No confió en esa… perversa aura que a veces percibo de ti… - confeso, sentándose de piernas cruzadas sin apartar sus ojos de él. – pero no tengo más opción, tu jueguito toda la semana me ha llevado a esto, apreciar lo que ofrecer y tomarlo, pero depende de ti de cómo me lo des. – su expresión no admitía bromas, y le hacia una persona muy diferente a quien había visto toda la semana. – ahora, ¿Qué tal si haces algo más que hablar? Para mostrarme que eres un candidato perfecto para mí y mi hijo, ¿uh?

 

FIN


End file.
